


Anahita~ Story Of Kauntalya

by Jyeshtha



Series: Anahita [1]
Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013), महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyeshtha/pseuds/Jyeshtha
Summary: Anahita.a young girl who was in third year of college.students and some guys used to bully her for her appearance.but she didn't gave a penny of attention to them and kept herself busy in her life. which was nothing but get up, go for Martial Art practice, go college, return, study, daily pooja of Mahadev, Maa Parvati and Narayan.But one day, tired of getting bullied, she did suicide.but when she woke up, she was in another time.another Yug.follow the journey of Anahita. that how she became from a young college going 21st century girl to the Princess of mighty Dwarka.Follow the journey of a girl, who started her life in Kaliyug, but ended in Dwapar.
Relationships: Arjuna (Mahabharata)/Krishna (Hindu Religions & Lore), Arjuna/Chitrangada (Mahabharata), Arjuna/Draupadi (Mahabharata), Arjuna/Subhadra(Mahabharata), Arjuna/Ulupi (Mahabharata), Bhanumati/Duryodhana (Mahabharata), Draupadi/The Pandavas, Karna & Kunti (Mahabharata), Krishna (Hindu Religions & Lore)/Rukmini (Mahabharata)
Series: Anahita [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828540
Kudos: 5





	1. Entry In Dwapar Yuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anahaita enters in another Yuga

"Dau... The time has come." A man said smiling, the peacock feather on his crown swayed in the joy.

"But Kanha... Will she be able to adapt Dwapar Yug? I mean.. she lived in Kaliyug, which is different from us." Balram said.

"She will Dau... She will." Kanha smiled as he moved his right hand's index finger in a circular motion.

Anahita, whose head was hit hard on a stone before she fell into water knocked her unconscious.

Suddenly, a bright, golden- yellowish light with sparkles from Peacock Bracelet and covered Anahita in it. The surface of water shown bright yellow light and it disappeared.

....

A young girl in a beautiful blue dress with golden borders and golden embroidery, her hairs and body adorned with gold and neelam jewellery, her Kohl- painted eyes twinkling with mischievousness, was giggling and playing with her friends in garden.

That's when she happened to pass the pond and her eyes unknowingly drifted to Pond's water.

Her eyes widened in fear, her hands trembled, she stumbled on her feet as the whole Rajbhavan heard her blood curdling scream.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

A women with a red clothe tied around her eyes, another women with completely white clothes were sitting when they heard the voice.

"Didi, isn't it Dushala's voice?" The women with white dress asked and the two ran towards garden.

In another chamber, A man in white clothes and silver jewellery, his body language showing his brave persona, along with a man who was sitting on throne and another man who was sitting on left side of throne heard the voice.

"Dushala's scream? Tatshree! Isn't it Dushala?" The man on throne ask.

"I think too Vats, let's see what happened." The elderly male said and the three went out.

"Dushala!? What happened Putri?" The woman in white asked followed by the women with red cloth over her eyes.

"K- Kunti Maa... B-B-Blood!!" Dushala stammered sweating like crazy. Kunti, the women with white dress turned to look at Pond and was stunned to see the pond's water turned red.

"Kunti!! Gandhari!! What happened??" One of the three man said coming in Garden.

"Tatshree, blood." Kunti said pointing to pond.

"Soldiers!! Check the pond." 'Tatshree' or Mahamahim Pitamah Bheeshma called his soldiers.

"As you wish Mahamahim." Soldiers bowed before they entered into pond.

"Vidur, what happened Anuj?" The man who was sitting at throne, or the respected King of Hastinapur, King Dhritarashtra asked his younger brother Vidur.

"Bhratashree, Rajkumari Dushala saw blood in Royal Garden's pond. So Tatshree asked soldiers to check why blood is there." Vidur answered.

After sometime, the soldiers took out a thing, mostly body.

"Hey Gangaputra, We have found a body in pond. And it's a girl." A soldier answered.

"Girl's body? Take her out." Bharatvanshi Mahamahim Bheeshma ordered.

The soldiers took out a girl, her half face covered in blood, her blue skinny legging turned brown due to mud and her white Kurti with blue buttons red from blood on the shoulder.

The Rajvaidya (imperial Doctor) checked her pulse and turned to everyone.

"Gangaputra, she is breathing."

"Dasi!! Get a chamber ready." Gangaputra said to a maid who ran into other direction.

The soldiers took her in Chamber and laid her down.

A team of doctors was sent into her chamber and everyone dispersed themselves.

"Tatshree? Who is this girl?" Dhritarashtra asked Bheeshma.

"I don't know Vats. But from her clothes and her facial features, she doesn't look like one from Aryavart." Bheeshma answered.

.

"Kunti, what do you think who she is?" Gandhari asked Kunti.

"I don't know Didi, but whoever she is, she suffered alot." Kunti said.

9 hours later...

"Gandhari! Is that girl conscious now?" Dhritarashtra asked.

"No Aryaputra. She is not." Gandhari answered.

Everyone was sitting in Dining hall having dinner. After the dinner as everyone was about to depart in their rooms, a maid came in running.

"Maharaj ki Jai ho (Hail the King). The girl we found in pond is gaining consciousness." Maid told them.

Kunti, Gandhari, Dhritarashtra, Bheeshma, Vidur, Dushala, everyone smiled ear to ear and ran towards her chamber.

The girl was stirring in her sleep as Kunti sat on her side and slowly caressed her head and she opened her chocolaty brown eyes.

"W-where I am??" The girl asked, confusion in them but fearless.

"In Hastinapur Putri." Kunti answered.

"H- Hastinapur!?" The girl stammered in shock, her eyes widened and her hands trembling with the thought of being in Dwapar.

"Then who are you people?" Anahita asked.

"This is Maharaj Dhritarashtra, the King of Hastinapur and Kuruvansh. This is Gangaputra Bheeshma, this is Mahamantri Vidur, she is Maharani Gandhari, she is Rajkumari Dushala and I am Kunti." Kunti answered.

Anahita was speechless. She was confused that how can she ended up in Dwapar at first place, she was thrilled to know that she is meeting the famous Mahabharata characters, but was scared as she was from future and no one in the hell was going to believe her.

"What's your name Putri?" Dhritarashtra asked.

"Anahita." The girl said.

"How did you ended up in Rajbhavan's pond Putri?" Gandhari asked.

"I don't know Maharani. I just remember jumping into waterfall." Anahita blabbered out.

"Jumping? Waterfall?? Do you wanted to do suicide!?" Dushala asked her.

"I was running away from enemies. So I jumped into fall." Anahita lied.

"Where is my bag?" Anahita mumbled looking here and there, not noticing that Dushala was holding it.

"Here it is. It has many different looking things along with some books with different graphics." Dushala said giving her bag.

Anahita took it and her mouth gaped at the condition of the bag.  
The bag was drenched completely. She immediately opened the bag and turned it upside down.

Her books, her mobile phone, her laptop, her small first aid kit which she kept with her because of bullies, her pens, etc. Everything was drenched.

She immediately took her phone and tried starting it.

"Darn it!!" She said tapping it. "I think it's damaged. Same goes with Lappy. Hey Narayan, what should I do?" She muttered frustrated grabbing her head, not noticing the curious and a 'is she crazy?' looks towards her.

"Putri? Everything fine?" Gandhari asked, swaying her hands in front of Anahita's face in order to find her. Anahita took Gandhari's hand in hers and said,

"I am alright Maharani Gandhari. It's just that some things on mine got damaged."

"Are you Vasudev's sister?" Pitamaha asked.

"From where you are Devi?" Vidur asked.

If I will say Kaliyug, they will definitely take me as a lunatic with some mental problems. Wait, it's Dwapar right? Then Krishna must be here. Let's give him some tensions.

Anahita mentally smirked and said, "I am going towards Dwarka. I came from a country which is far away from here in East. I just want to live with my Brother Krishna in Aryavart from now on."

"Ohh... That's a good news then. I got a letter from Keshav informing that he will be here with Rajkumari Subhadra and Rohini nandan Balram for Rakshabandhan." Bheeshma said.

"Ok so Putri, you must be hungry now. Eat something and sleep tight." Gandhari said and Anahita nodded.

"As you wish Maharani." Anahita answered.

"So since you are Madhav's sister, I am your Bua." Kunti said to Anahita.

"Bua..." Anahita smiled, a hearty smile.


	2. Prologue

AGE:- 7 years old Little Anahita was playing with her doll. Light illuminating her soft, fair skin. Her black locks bumping with her movements. "Doll- chan... When Momma and Dadda will come with Little Brother?" Anahita asked in her innocent voice. Ting tong!! She hopped off of her bed and ran to door, hoping to see her mother and father with her newborn brother in their arms. "Momm--" she was about to say something but stopped at the sight of Police. "Anahita Rajwardhane? Divya and Vinay's daughter?" One of the policeman asked. "Yes? How may I help you uncle?" Little Anahita asked. "You have to come with us dear. Your parents are in hospital." The policeman said. "Are they okay?" Anahita asked. "That Doctor Aunty will tell. Right now you have to come with us." The policeman said and Anahita nodded. They all sat in a jeep and went to Hospital. "Doctor Ritu!! Here is the child." The policeman said as soon as they spotted doctor in Hospital. "Beta what's your name?" Doctor asked. "Anahita Rajwardhane." Anahita replied. "Beta did your parents told where they were going?" Doctor asked her. Anahita shook her head indicating a no. "They didn't told me. Where are they? My little brother is going to come. Momma told me." Anahita said. "I am sorry beta. They suffered an fatal accident. Your father and brother died. And your mom wants to meet you, before she also dies." Doctor said as a thunder sound was heard. Anahita's brown eyes filled with tears. Even though she was only 7, she knew the meaning of death. "W-w-where is momma?" Anahita sobbed and Doctor's heart shattered hearing that. "Come." Doc said and lead her i to ICU, where her mom was lying, covered in blood. "Anu..." Her mom whispered and Anahita went to her. "I am sorry.... I am unable... To be with you... But... Your Brother Krishna will be with you... Always.. just keep this with you... No matter what circumstances. Keep it with you..." Her mom said between her last breathes, as she took out a bracelet and gave it to her. " Her mom said between her last breathes, as she took out a bracelet and gave it to her The light left her mother's eyes, as Anahita clung to her and cried her eyes out. The nurses, doctors and police had tears. She was alone in this one hell of a world. After her parent's funeral, her paternal family disowned her. So the police brought her to a orphanage in Kerala. "Beta this is your new home." The lady officer said and Anahita nodded. "My name is Rajlakshmi. And that is Jaylakshmi. What is your name?" The orphanage caretaker asked. "Anahita Rajwardhane." Anahita replied. "Such a sweet name. Come. I will show you your room." Rajlakshmi said and Anahita followed her. AGE:- 17 years "What happened Naksh!? Why are you yelling at me!?" A 17 year old Anahita yelled at her boyfriend Naksh. "Just tell me one damn thing Anahita! What. You. Were. Doing. With. Rohan!?" Naksha asked Anahita in a deadly tone. "Nothing. We were doing school assignment." Anahita answered truthfully. "Oh really? Then what is this? Assignment?" Laksh said showing her his phone in which Rohan was lying on Anahita in a very intimate position. "Laksh he fell on top of me." Anahita said in a duh tone. "Don't you dare lie to me ok!! I never knew you were such a slut. People say right thing about you, you are a whore. We are nothing from now on. I break this relationship here itself." Laksh said and was about to go but Anahita stopped him. "Laksh please... I am innocent!!" Anahita cried. "I know how innocent you are, Anahita Rajwardhane." Laksh snarled as he pushed her hard so that she fell down and went. Anahita knew Martial Arts. She knew how to fight Physically but forgot how to fight mentally. And that was the beginning of her suffering. AGE:- 25 years "How dare you stop my way!?" Luna snarled as she pushed Anahita down. "But you were the one standing in my way!" Anahita retorted. "Stop lying slut! Everyone knows how you two- timed Laksh." Luna said kicking her stomach and she coughed hard. "Stop it Luna!!" They all heard a threatening voice and turned to see Ketan, their Student Council President. "How are you hurt a student in Uni Premises?" Ketan asked Luna. "But Ketan she stopped my way!" Luna said. "You were in her way Luna. I was watching it from start. I will report it asap to Dean." Ketan said taking out his phone. "NO!! Ketan I won't do it again! I promise!!" Luna said. "Ok then. I am giving you a chance. Go now." Ketan said and Luna & co. Walked away from there, glaring at Anahita who was clutching her stomach. "Are you okay miss?" Ketan said crouching to Anahita. "W-who are you?" Anahita asked. "I am Ketan Singhal. Student Council President." Ketan said helping her up "You shouldn't have done that. Now they will torture me more." Anahita said. "They won't. I promise." Ketan said smiling at her and Anahita smiled too. Day by day, Anahita and Ketan's friendship grew strong. No one dared to bully her when Ketan was around. After a course of time, Anahita came to know that Ketan was also Dean's son. But one day, everything changed. "Hey you!! Stop there you slut!!" Luna snarled. "What happened Luna?" Anahita said. "Do you think you can seduce Ketan?" Luna said. "What the fuck Luna!?" Anahita said irritated. "You are just a bad luck." A girl from her group said kicking her. "Why don't you just die!?" Another said. "There will be peace in this world." "Because of you your parents and your newborn brother died. But why didn't you!?" Luna said, hitting the sensitive point of Anahita's heart. Anahita was trembling, her eyes red with tears forming in them. She sprinted off in the direction of Forest behind the Uni. Luna's gangmates tried to stop her from going there but Luna stopped them. "Let the bitch die." Luna smirked. "Luna, where is Anahita?" Ketan asked her. "How do I know?" Luna replied looking at her nails. "I saw her just now. Where. Is. She?" Ketan asked in a really deadly tone. "She went towards Waterfall." Luna said, gulping. "Shit!!" Ketan yelled and ran into her direction. Anahita was running until she reached the end of waterfall. Just die. You will be free from this world. Nodding at the thought, she started walking towards it. "Anahita!!" She heard call of her name, and stopped as she recognized Ketan's. Do it. She again started walking towards End ignoring his calls. "Bye Ketan." She said before closing her eyes, letting a tear drop fall on stone as she turned and took a step back, leading her fall into the roaring waters of Waterfall. ____________________________________ So guys here is new update. How was it? Please vote comment and share. Jai shree krishna!


	3. Entry In Dwapar Yuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anahaita enters in another Yuga

"Dau... The time has come." A man said smiling, the peacock feather on his crown swayed in the joy.

"But Kanha... Will she be able to adapt Dwapar Yug? I mean.. she lived in Kaliyug, which is different from us." Balram said.

"She will Dau... She will." Kanha smiled as he moved his right hand's index finger in a circular motion.

Anahita, whose head was hit hard on a stone before she fell into water knocked her unconscious. 

Suddenly, a bright, golden- yellowish light with sparkles from Peacock Bracelet and covered Anahita in it. The surface of water shown bright yellow light and it disappeared.

....

A young girl in a beautiful blue dress with golden borders and golden embroidery, her hairs and body adorned with gold and neelam jewellery, her Kohl- painted eyes twinkling with mischievousness, was giggling and playing with her friends in garden.

That's when she happened to pass the pond and her eyes unknowingly drifted to Pond's water.

Her eyes widened in fear, her hands trembled, she stumbled on her feet as the whole Rajbhavan heard her blood curdling scream.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

A women with a red clothe tied around her eyes, another women with completely white clothes were sitting when they heard the voice.

"Didi, isn't it Dushala's voice?" The women with white dress asked and the two ran towards garden.

In another chamber, A man in white clothes and silver jewellery, his body language showing his brave persona, along with a man who was sitting on throne and another man who was sitting on left side of throne heard the voice.

"Dushala's scream? Tatshree! Isn't it Dushala?" The man on throne ask.

"I think too Vats, let's see what happened." The elderly male said and the three went out.

"Dushala!? What happened Putri?" The woman in white asked followed by the women with red cloth over her eyes.

"K- Kunti Maa... B-B-Blood!!" Dushala stammered sweating like crazy. Kunti, the women with white dress turned to look at Pond and was stunned to see the pond's water turned red.

"Kunti!! Gandhari!! What happened??" One of the three man said coming in Garden.

"Tatshree, blood." Kunti said pointing to pond.

"Soldiers!! Check the pond." 'Tatshree' or Mahamahim Pitamah Bheeshma called his soldiers.

"As you wish Mahamahim." Soldiers bowed before they entered into pond.

"Vidur, what happened Anuj?" The man who was sitting at throne, or the respected King of Hastinapur, King Dhritarashtra asked his younger brother Vidur.

"Bhratashree, Rajkumari Dushala saw blood in Royal Garden's pond. So Tatshree asked soldiers to check why blood is there." Vidur answered.

After sometime, the soldiers took out a thing, mostly body.

"Hey Gangaputra, We have found a body in pond. And it's a girl." A soldier answered.

"Girl's body? Take her out." Bharatvanshi Mahamahim Bheeshma ordered.

The soldiers took out a girl, her half face covered in blood, her blue skinny legging turned brown due to mud and her white Kurti with blue buttons red from blood on the shoulder.

The Rajvaidya (imperial Doctor) checked her pulse and turned to everyone.

"Gangaputra, she is breathing."

"Dasi!! Get a chamber ready." Gangaputra said to a maid who ran into other direction.

The soldiers took her in Chamber and laid her down.

A team of doctors was sent into her chamber and everyone dispersed themselves.

"Tatshree? Who is this girl?" Dhritarashtra asked Bheeshma.

"I don't know Vats. But from her clothes and her facial features, she doesn't look like one from Aryavart." Bheeshma answered.

.

"Kunti, what do you think who she is?" Gandhari asked Kunti.

"I don't know Didi, but whoever she is, she suffered alot." Kunti said.

9 hours later...

"Gandhari! Is that girl conscious now?" Dhritarashtra asked.

"No Aryaputra. She is not." Gandhari answered.

Everyone was sitting in Dining hall having dinner. After the dinner as everyone was about to depart in their rooms, a maid came in running.

"Maharaj ki Jai ho (Hail the King). The girl we found in pond is gaining consciousness." Maid told them.

Kunti, Gandhari, Dhritarashtra, Bheeshma, Vidur, Dushala, everyone smiled ear to ear and ran towards her chamber.

The girl was stirring in her sleep as Kunti sat on her side and slowly caressed her head and she opened her chocolaty brown eyes.

"W-where I am??" The girl asked, confusion in them but fearless.

"In Hastinapur Putri." Kunti answered.

"H- Hastinapur!?" The girl stammered in shock, her eyes widened and her hands trembling with the thought of being in Dwapar.

"Then who are you people?" Anahita asked.

"This is Maharaj Dhritarashtra, the King of Hastinapur and Kuruvansh. This is Gangaputra Bheeshma, this is Mahamantri Vidur, she is Maharani Gandhari, she is Rajkumari Dushala and I am Kunti." Kunti answered.

Anahita was speechless. She was confused that how can she ended up in Dwapar at first place, she was thrilled to know that she is meeting the famous Mahabharata characters, but was scared as she was from future and no one in the hell was going to believe her.

"What's your name Putri?" Dhritarashtra asked.

"Anahita." The girl said.

"How did you ended up in Rajbhavan's pond Putri?" Gandhari asked.

"I don't know Maharani. I just remember jumping into waterfall." Anahita blabbered out.

"Jumping? Waterfall?? Do you wanted to do suicide!?" Dushala asked her.

"I was running away from enemies. So I jumped into fall." Anahita lied.

"Where is my bag?" Anahita mumbled looking here and there, not noticing that Dushala was holding it.

"Here it is. It has many different looking things along with some books with different graphics." Dushala said giving her bag.

Anahita took it and her mouth gaped at the condition of the bag.   
The bag was drenched completely. She immediately opened the bag and turned it upside down.

Her books, her mobile phone, her laptop, her small first aid kit which she kept with her because of bullies, her pens, etc. Everything was drenched.

She immediately took her phone and tried starting it.

"Darn it!!" She said tapping it. "I think it's damaged. Same goes with Lappy. Hey Narayan, what should I do?" She muttered frustrated grabbing her head, not noticing the curious and a 'is she crazy?' looks towards her.

"Putri? Everything fine?" Gandhari asked, swaying her hands in front of Anahita's face in order to find her. Anahita took Gandhari's hand in hers and said,

"I am alright Maharani Gandhari. It's just that some things on mine got damaged."

"Are you Vasudev's sister?" Pitamaha asked.

"From where you are Devi?" Vidur asked.

If I will say Kaliyug, they will definitely take me as a lunatic with some mental problems. Wait, it's Dwapar right? Then Krishna must be here. Let's give him some tensions.

Anahita mentally smirked and said, "I am going towards Dwarka. I came from a country which is far away from here in East. I just want to live with my Brother Krishna in Aryavart from now on."

"Ohh... That's a good news then. I got a letter from Keshav informing that he will be here with Rajkumari Subhadra and Rohini nandan Balram for Rakshabandhan." Bheeshma said.

"Ok so Putri, you must be hungry now. Eat something and sleep tight." Gandhari said and Anahita nodded.

"As you wish Maharani." Anahita answered.

"So since you are Madhav's sister, I am your Bua." Kunti said to Anahita.

"Bua..." Anahita smiled, a hearty smile.


	4. Ketan's regret and Luna's real form

Happy Reading🎆  
____________________________________

At the same time,   
Kaliyuga

Ketan's mouth was wide agape. His whole body trembled as he wriggled to end and saw nothing but water there.

He took out his phone and called Police.

"H-h-hello?!" He stammered.

"Yes? Police station. How may we help you?"

"I- I saw a girl doing suicide. Please come at the waterfall behind ESS University." Ketan said looking into the water.

6 hours later...

"Ayee!! Did you got some thing!?" Officer asked Havaldar.

"No sir!!" Haval dar replied.

"Sir we are searching her from 6 hours. We didn't got a single proof of her inside. Not even the bag which Mister Singhal told us about." Another officer said.

"What are you saying? I saw her jumping with my own eyes!!" Ketan said.

"I am sorry Ketan, but we didn't found her. We will tell you once we get any information about her." First officer patted his shoulder and went.

Ketan entered in his pitch black room and sat on bed with his head in his hands.

Anahita's laugh, her teasings, her scoldings, everything crossed in his head.

He wanted to protect her...

Protect her like a best friend should do..

Or... A Lover?

He was confused regarding his feelings when suddenly he heard tapping of heels and jerked his head upwards.

"What do you want now? Haan?? You killed Anu." Ketan said with venom in his voice.

"What do you want?!" Ketan yelled as her choked her and slammed her on nearby wall.

"K.. ketan-- I- I can't b-breath!!" Luna gasped for air.

"Why you did that!?" Ketan yelled, tears blurring his eyes.

"I did it... On someone's order..." Luna gasped as she started turning pale.

"Who. Is. It!?" Ketan asked, a deadly tone lacing his voice.

Luna pointed towards something and saw Indra Dev's image.

"Do you think I am crazy!?" He asked threateningly, applying more pressure on her neck.

Suddenly, Luna opened her which wee now changed from black to vermilion. A sudden force threw Ketan on wall, making cracks on wall as Ketan groaned in pain.

Ketan opened his eyes and what he saw made his eyes bulge out of its sockets, he felt as if, as if someone pulled the floor beneath him.

A bright blue and white light, with white sparkles covered Luna, her white sundress turning into a pink lehanga and a pink off shoulder blouse, adorned with a blue veil. Her highlighted hairs turning into a bun, with two daisy flowers and some loose curls. Glittering doe eyes which can take someone's breath away.

She slowly moved towards Ketan and said, "Ketan! I am Rambha, Indralok's Apsara. I am here with a Task. To make Anahita do suicide." The Maiden Rambha said.

"Why?" Ketan whispered.

"She doesn't belongs here Ketan. But she is there, where she belongs to. She as sent here with her life full of sorrow, deceit and sadness because Lord wanted her to live the life of a person that a Normal person won't wish." Rambha told Ketan.

"But why god didn't wanted her to have a normal life!?" Ketan asked.

"I don't know. I am just an Apsara. I know only one thing and that is to follow his orders." Rambha said as she disappeared into air.

"W- wait!!" Ketan called but Rambha was disappeared.

Ketan slumped on his bed. According to Rambha, Anahita is at a place where she will get whatever she wished for in her previous life.

But...

She left Kaliyug, where her one friend was desperate to meet her and see her again.

He loved her from the moment he laid his eyes on her.

But she saw him nothing more rather than a friend...

He wanted to tell her, but he was late...

And He knew she is not gonna be back now....

If I wish there is an afterlife, I wish I will be with you, Anahita.

Ketan thought as he closed his eyes


End file.
